Cloaked Stranger
by Liv it up 124
Summary: For some people, hiding is the easy way out. For Merlin, hiding is his only choice. But when secrets come out and truths are revealed, can you truly hide in death? Especially when death couldn't be an option and somebody is looking for you...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I couldn't stand it if Merlin died in one of my fics... So keep that in mind as you read and don't let it turn you away! Hopefully it's not too bad and you enjoy it. Well I'll see you on the flip side of the story ;)**

* * *

Arthur put on his red cloak, fastening the clasp, eyes shut tightly. He was meant to be here for this. He wasn't meant to sacrifice himself for his king, no matter what happened. He should have been here on this day, not have this happen in his name, in his honour.

A dying whisper shouldn't have happened- he should have been standing next to him, not gone. He should have told him himself, had a chance to explain.

Arthur gulped as memories hit him, tearing holes through his wall.

_oOoOoOo_

_The forest was too silent, the whisper of the wind and their footfall the only things reaching their ears. Arthur's eyes scanned the trees that loomed around them and caught Merlin's eye. The fear and determination he saw there startled him. Merlin nodded once and looked away. _

_He had told him that coming out here wasn't a good idea, that he had a bad feeling. Yet, as per usual, Arthur had ignored him, telling him to get a move on. He should have listened. _

_That's when the first soldier fell, an arrow sticking out of his chest. The knight jumped into actions, meeting the cries of the bandits with cries of their own. The next minutes were met by the sounds of swords clashing. _

_Arthur parried and swung his blade, the calls of sheer fighting slowing his world down. He had trained for moments like these his whole life. Moments where he had to fight for his friends, fight for his people._

_He did not stop until his blade was met by no other. He looked around to see his men standing, exhausted but alive. His eyes sought out Merlin and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his servant standing beside Gwaine, making his way over to him._

_Looking a little worse for the wear, Arthur eyed Merlin speculatively, taking in the leaves scattered in his messy raven hair. Meeting Arthur's gaze, Merlin frowned, reaching up a hand to run through his hair. When he pulled out a rather outstanding oak leaf, he grinned sheepishly and kept walking._

_Merlin looked set to call out to him when his blue eyes widened. He gasped in a breath of air and went blank. He tried taking another step but his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his midsection. _

_Looking down, his eyes glazed over as he pulled something out of his stomach. He stared inquisitively at the arrow until the sheen of blood dripped onto his pale hands._

_It was as if everybody had frozen for a second, disbelieving that anything had happened. That was shattered as he dropped the arrow and looked at his bloodied palms. His head cocked to the side and his eyes rose up as he stuttered "Arthur?"_

_Arthur ran to his side, dropping his sword, focused on getting to his manservant. "Merlin, you're going to be alright. Merlin just hold on."_

_He lay Merlin on his cloak and pushed his hands over the wound. The blood was pumping out so fast and it wouldn't stop. Arthur looked at Merlin pleadingly, "What do I do? Merlin I don't know- what do I do?"_

_"It hurts Arthur" Merlin grimaced and looked up._

_"Well you have to be ok- who else would I get to polish my armour?" _

_Merlin smiled weakly "Prat…"_

_"Would I be anybody else? Merlin you have to tell me what I'm meant to do."_

_The wound was still pouring out Merlin's life source and it didn't seem to be slowing down. Merlin's already pale complexion was going more and more translucent by the second. Arthur's weak attempt at humour didn't- and couldn't- hide his worry._

_"It's not going to work Arthur. You won't stop the bleeding. I'm dying-"_

_No. No. Merlin couldn't die, not on his watch. He had vowed to protect the people of Camelot and Merlin wasn't just his servant. He was his friend. Arthur would do anything to save him…. Even if that meant going against everything he had been taught. _

_"Use your magic Merlin! Please, I beg of you, heal yourself."_

_Merlin' s eyes widened and there were gasps of shock around them as the knight heard what he had said. Merlin just stared at Arthur. _

_"You knew? All thi-"_

_Merlin was cut off when a golden light began to fill the woods, blinding the knights. Golden rays shot through their minds and they couldn't move, couldn't see. It felt as if the world had exploded beneath them, swallowing them into a place where one could not feel pain. Silence echoed in their heads until it was broken by an anguished cry. _

_Merlin. _

_Then everything faded to black once more. _

_oOoOoOo_

When they woke up, it was as if there had not been a fight, not a trace of blood to be seen. The fallen had gone and nobody that had passed remained there. Merlin was gone.

They searched for months, patrolling the forest, looking for the one thing that was truly gone. They didn't find him and every time they would return it was as if more hope of understanding had disappeared. They never spoke of Merlin's magic. Arthur shut himself off to everyone if Merlin's 'betrayal' was mentioned.

Until one day when Arthur came home and Gwen screamed at him, begging him to become the man she once knew. Begging him to stop searching for their friend and instead to honour him.

She begged him to understand that Merlin would not want this, Merlin could not deal with the sight of what he was turning into. So he stopped looking.

That was a month ago.

He decided that he should stop pretending that he was oblivious to the good Merlin had done. The good he had done with magic.

So, today, Arthur was declaring the ban on magic lifted.

* * *

And in the square, a man with sapphire eyes stood and watched, cloaked in a blue robe.

Watched as he gave his speech.

Watched as the crowd cheered.

Then the man whispered,

"It's almost my time to come back Arthur."

**A/N: Well if you've gotten this far, thank you! This is my first dive into the Merlin FF World and I'm pretty nervous... It's only my second story so hopefully it isn't too bad! Judging if this gets any reaction I'll either leave this as a one-shot or continue it... Fingers crossed it isn't too bad! **

**Please review and I hope this is alright! Any feedback would be great :) Thanks guys!**

**-Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

At first there was nothing. There was darkness. Merlin didn't mind the darkness. He didn't know that there was anything wrong with that.

It was peaceful, like he was floating. There wasn't a past to remember or a future to long for. He was drifting. There wasn't any light to follow, nothing but comfort.

He didn't like it when the pictures started coming and he saw people from a past he didn't recognise. It upset the golden glow that danced on the edge of his vision. It started to get closer to him, hurting his eyes that were slowly opening.

He didn't like it when those people began to have names and faces and he started to remember. The golden light was getting too strong now. They weren't just random faces any longer; they were his family, his friends.

When he started to recall his future, the golden light forced his eyes open and he was blind. He had a destiny. A destiny to protect the people he loved. He had to escape his prison, to get back to his life. He wasn't scared for himself, but he was scared that if he ever got back what would become of his friends. Would they be dead?

Was he dead?

That's when he started fighting to get out. He screamed but he was mute. He thrashed around but nothing was there for him to hold onto.

He needed to help Arthur, to save him. The sheer panic in him fought to rise above his restraints, needing to. The golden light enclosed him as his magic broke free and he cried aloud for the first time. His magic rose in waves until he flashed his eyes and the perfect golden light that had been his entrapper was shattered, plunging him into darkness.

He felt like something was pulling him in all different directions. He struggled but felt his mind going blank. Before he thought no more, he decided he didn't mind the light too much.

He'd rather have hope than nothing at all.

* * *

When he awoke, he was met by a smoky valley, trees looming around the edges, creating a perfect circle. There were no birdcalls or sounds of any kind and the silence did nothing for his worry and alarm. There were rocks that formed a pentagon around him, creating a feeling in his gut that he knew from past experience that he shouldn't ignore. He clambered to his shaky feet and took in a deep breath.

He looked down, sensing a foreboding presence lingering, and decided to try and find out more about this place. As he went to step out of the formation, he encountered a fierce wind that caused him to stumble around. His head snapped up as a chuckle echoed around the eerie valley.

"Who is there?" He shouted out, only to be met with silence and another gust of wind. Staggering sideways, he called out again; "Reveal yourself!"

Suddenly, in front of him appeared a figure. Robed in a blue cloak, he took a step towards Merlin, extending out his arm. A bony hand; wrinkled and thin, appeared out of the long, billowing sleeve and the wind died down as he began to speak.

"I have waited a long time for this, warlock. I have revealed myself to you and you shall listen to what I have to say."

His voice was gravelly and spoke with the echo of wisdom and years long since passed. Merlin stood still, half in shock and half in confusion. He still did not know where he was, or what had become of Arthur after that day in the woods. He needed to know- he was Arthurs protector.

He did not know what had become of himself or how long he had spent trapped inside that golden light. He had to know what had happened. He needed to make sure that the people he cared most about had not passed or been hurt, for if whatever came to pass on that day had hurt them.

So he asked again; "Who are you? What is your name and why am I here?"

The man smirked under his cloaked, "You shall not want to know my name, for when you do, it will be your last thought. You asked me all these questions yet you do not wait for answers? I have stood here in this valley for many a lifetime, in wait for the moment where I set you free. So, in turn, you shall bare my pain."

Merlin stood straighter, clenching his jaw. The man took a deep breath and continued.

"Here in this valley is not a place; it is what the Old Ones created in the fabric of time for this very moment. For you, Emrys. For our world. I have stood guard over it until the time that was foretold where the balance of the world would be uneven as the magic dipped, even when Albion was coming together at last. The Once and Future King needs you by his side to create a place for us all, even though the time has come for magic to be free."

Merlin's eyes widened. Had it finally happened? Had Arthur actually opened his mind and saw the good in magic, the good in what it would bring his kingdom? The thought overcame him, the prospect of what he had worked so hard for finally being achieved.

"Yes, Emrys. He has made the decision. Yet you still have a part to play, a role to fulfil. If you choose to accept, there will be much pain but much freedom. Either way, there will be great destruction and you may feel that you should have refused to hear these. Perhaps if I was you, I would have. Knowing the agony that may befall you, choose wisely. The choice you shall make here on this day will affect the world around you. But if you do not want to know, you will rule Arthur's demise and you shall be the sole cause of his impending doom and the worlds. Do you wish to hear the choice?"

He had no option. He would always choose Arthur. No matter the consequences.

"Yes."

* * *

Sometimes days drifted into one in the kingdom of Camelot. The hustle and bustle still occurred, the streets full of people making a living, day to day business. Except it was different now. Slowly people had introduced magic into their lives. That first day when the Mary the tavern lady stopped a fight with another language the room went silent. Then one man started applauding and soon the room was back talking, laughing and shouting.

That had circulated quickly and the people's acceptance of magic had astounded many. There were still people who shied away from magic, too indoctrinated by Uther to accept just yet, or maybe not at all.

Many still thought about the moment when they were called to gather in the square. The moment that changed it all.

Arthur had walked out, his crown placed upon his head, his red cloak billowing behind him. His Queen stood straight and watched him. There was a hush when he opened his mouth. When Arthur's first words had revolved around magic, there had been silence in the court. Many eyes had gone as wide as saucers, and a stifled gasp was not uncommon.

The knights' stood, staring into the distance. Their faces were as stony and one knight with long hair had his eyes closed in remembrance. Not a word sounded as their king recalled the stories that had saved his lives, saved their lives. So many times. When he revealed it was Merlin…. The feelings were obvious.

Not a single thing could be heard when Arthurs voice became choked, nobody called out when he gathered his thoughts and told them out what he did. What _Merlin_ did. The stories of pain and stories of wonder, just pure Merlin. Not one person was left untouched by what he did for them, and the very few that didn't actually know him, felt a longing for this boy that had been their saviour in the shadows.

In fact, the only thing you could see was the tears in people's eyes as their King laid out his heart and then entrapped theirs in simple words. He was uniting them as one.

Except this time, it wasn't against magic; it was for the good of it.

And when he ended, there was a single second of silence before the crowd went wild and from nowhere golden butterflies filed the court yard. The people cheered even louder.

So from that day, the great stories of Merlin had been told and passed around. For the little children, too young to truly understand, they were great legends of a mysterious hero. Legends that deserved proper respect, or so they had decided.

So, one day when Gwen had decided to get out of the castle and go for a walk around the town, she froze when she heard the sound of two people calling out. When she gathered her thoughts, she rounded the corner with haste to find the source of the voices.

"Arthur! Don't worry- I'm coming!"

She stood still and reached out with one hand to grasp onto a post to keep herself upright, her eyes fixed forward.

"Merlin, what would you know! I'm the all-powerful King of Cam-e-lot and you are my manservant!"

"Alband-wand-tang-ti-to! You shall not hurt my friend!"

The young boy with light brown hair jumped in front of the cart, throwing a cabbage leaf at the big wooden post with a jacket wrapped around it. The significantly smaller blonde hair boy pretended to be surprised and pulled out a stick and started waving it at the post.

Gwen couldn't move.

"Merlin! You have magic?"

Yes he did.

"I have defeated the bad man Arthur! Please forgive me for using my magic!"

The brown haired boy lay dramatically at the blondes feet. Then he looked up and Gwen saw his sapphire blue eyes staring up into the other boys. Her heart jumped into her throat and she almost cried out. The smaller child sighed dramatically.

"Merlin because I am the bestest king you will ever have, I will let you live. I could take your head off!" The boy theatrically shook his stick, "But because you are my closest my friend I will take you back to my castle and we will have chicken!"

The boy with the sapphire hair snorted and then stood, regaining his stern face. "Thank you my king, let us go back to our castle and eat our chicken!"

With that, the two boys ran laughing into the house opposite the abandoned stick and post. The last thing Gwen heard was "Tomorrow I want to be Merlin!"

When the door slammed closed, Gwen's hands flew over her heart. Tears rushed to her eyes and she stood there, still. Memories flooded back to her as her breathing became staggered. They were so alike. Merlins sapphire eyes, and kind and selfless nature. Arthur's blonde hair and his arrogantly loving demeanour. Her boys- her friends. Why couldn't…..

Her hands began trembling and she closed them over into fists. Her heart start beating faster and faster until it felt like it would burst. The pain that surged through her was almost unbearable._ 'The worst thing is-'_

"My Queen!"

Suddenly a guard was rushing up to her and spinning her round. "We thought we had lost you! The court was frantic! Are you alright your highness?"

His concerned face brought Gwen back and she stopped the tears and forced her voice to sound normal. "Thank you for coming to me, I assure that everything is fine. Let's get back to the others now, shall we?"

She shot him a small, elegant smile, masking her pain well. Shed had a lot of practise. He nodded uncertainly and she began walking back, holding her heart in, begging to be let out.

Because the worst thing was for a second there, she thought it was real. She thought Merlin and Arthur were_ just_ around the corner. She thought it had been a nightmare.

Because for one second, she had let herself believe, hope.

But Merlin was still gone, and a piece of her heart was missing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait... If anybody is actually still reading this, thank you for sticking with me :) My laptop crashed and wiped the memory off my computer so I got another one (yay!) so hopefully there will not be a massive wait in between chapters now. You all are amazing so please read and review and make my day :) **

**-Liv**


End file.
